Adaptive Development
The power to '''permanently improve at an incredible rate through challenges when limits are reached'. Enhanced version of Accelerated Development and Adaptive Metabolism. Variation of Adaptive Power-Level. Also Called * Instantaneous Development/Growth Rate/Progress * Limit Breaking Development/Progress * Progressive Development * Pure Progress (Dragon Ball series) * Superior Development/Growth Rate/Progress Capabilities The user possesses a rapid development rate, allowing them to permanently push back their limits within minutes when continuously reaching them, be they physical, mental or supernatural. It makes them particularly fearsome opponents both on the short and long term, as they improve fast enough to surpass their opponent during battle quickly, and their numerous improvements endlessly accumulate during their lifetime. Their growth rate, however, tends to gradually slow down due to its challenge-based nature, as their limits become increasingly harder to reach the stronger they become. Applications *Accelerated Development **Brain Augmentation **Progression **Sense Augmentation **Self-Power Augmentation *Adaptive Metabolism **Defense Augmentation **Self-Adaptive Power **Speed Augmentation **Strength Augmentation *Skill Enhancement Associations *Adaptive Power-Level *Enhanced Potential *Fighting Instinct Limitations *Requires concentration to build up and consolidate their growth, thus vulnerable to focus-breaking tactics. *Requires users to continuously reach their limits, which grows increasingly harder the more they develop. *Users may be defeated before they can close the gap if it is too wide or their opponent rushes to strike. *The constant over-exertion to push past limits may be taxing on one’s body. Known Users Known Objects * Hōgyoku (Bleach) * Pandora System (Heaven's Lost Property) * Zeo Crystals (Power Rangers Zeo) Gallery Sakura_Clow_Cards.jpg|Sakura Kinomoto's (Cardcaptor Sakura) magical powers increased as she battled and captured the Clow Cards and throughout Eriol's trials, eventually enabling her to become the strongest magician in the world. File:Hit.jpg|Hit (Dragon Ball Super) possesses the Pure Progress... Hit's Pure Progress.png|...a growth ability that allows him to permanently improve both his Time-Skip power many folds the longer he fights... Time Skip Molotov.png|...such as in the Tournament of Destroyers, as Hit fought against Goku in his Super Saiyan Blue form and Kaio-ken power boost, he was able to improve his Time-Skip to double and then to five times its limit. Frieza or Freeza Dragon Ball.gif|Thanks to his mutant genes, Frieza (Dragon Ball series) possesses the Pure Progress ability, allowing to grow stronger as he fights... Golden Frieza full.png|...more over, the Pure Progress ability allowed Frieza to obtain his Golden Frieza form after only four months of earnest training... Golden Frieza's aura.jpg|...and further improve his Golden Form into his True Golden form after mentally training in Hell... Frieza Sidra's Energy of Destruction.png|...which then allowed him to hold a small Energy of Destruction orb in his hands. BirdForm.png|In his Avian form, Ganos (Dragon Ball Super) possesses a variant of Pure Progress, allowing him to continuously improve his power every second. Goku Boom.gif|Whenever Son Goku (Dragon Ball series) accessed his Ultra Instinct -Sign-'', a state rivaling the power of even the gods, his ''Saiyan Power was greatly enhanced, allowing him to imprint on the battle, steadily evolving his power and efficiency with each exchange... DBS_130_UI_Goku.png|...and after accessing the completed Ultra Instinct, he retained his improved Saiyan Power, allowing him to continue keeping up with Jiren and overpower him even after Jiren unlocked his hidden power. Uub.jpg|As the reincarnation of Majin Buu, Uub (Dragon Ball series) possesses the Pure Progress ability, enabling him to increase his power and combat skills the longer he's in a fight... Goku_Vs_Uub.jpg|...allowing him to rapidly improve enough to match Goku evenly. DBS Broly vs Vegeta.gif|Broly (Dragon Ball Super) possesses an incredibly potent Saiyan Power that allows him to rapidly grow stronger in the middle of a fight... Rage Broly vs SSJB Goku.gif|...and to become strong enough to match and surpass the strength of a post-tournament of Power Super Saiyan Blue Goku. Ikaros_by_sasuke18_xd-d4i2ha7.jpg|Ikaros (Heaven's Lost Property) possesses the Pandora System... Angeloid_Pandora.png|...a self-evolution program that allows an Angeloid possessing it to grow in power through time and the absorption of other things. Chuu_Oh_Yin_Power.jpg|Due to the Lost Power of the Yin Dynasty he received from Jyoka, Chuu Ou's (Houshin Engi) durability, strength, agility/speed, and recovery continually increase with every passing second. X Buster.jpg|Designed with limitless potential by Dr. Light, X (Mega Man X series) can learn and grow stronger according to his experience in battle... X Scars Sigma.gif|...which he first manifested to overpower and scar Sigma. Zeo_crystal.jpg|''Zeo Crystals'' (Power Rangers Zeo) produce massive amounts of energy, constantly increasing their user's power as time goes on. ONE PIECE 3D2Y Burndy World Luffy vs Burndy World.gif|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) was able to quickly overwhelm Byrnndi World during their fight despite him overpowering Luffy earlier in the battle... Luffy's Development 1 (One Piece).gif|...and during his duel with Charlotte Katakuri, his Kenbunshoku/Observation Haki... Luffy's Development 2 (One Piece).gif|...continuously increased... Luffy vs Katakuri Future Kenbunshoku Haki.gif|...to point where he almost matched Katakuri's ability to see slightly into the future. It was even noted by Katakuri that his Kenbunshoku/Observation Haki was getting as good as his as they continued the fight. Shin 1000-man Captain (Kingdom).png|Throughout his entire life and military career, Shin of the Hi Shin Unit (Kingdom) has been an expert at overcoming his limitations,... Shin vs. Rin Ko 1 Kingdom.png|...continuously surpassing his opponents with his monstrous development. Kou Yoku of the Thunder Kingdom.jpg|Kou Yoku of the Thunder (Kingdom) SFModernSonicRender.png|By his own admission, Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog series) gets more powerful every second... PerfectChaosBossGenerations.jpg|...enabling him to defeat the godlike Perfect Chaos in his normal form when he previously needed to go Super Sonic to do so... EggEmperorBossGenerations.png|...face one of Dr. Eggman's stronger mechs, the Egg Emperor, when he previously required the aid of Tails and Knuckles to defeat it... Sonic_vs_Infinite.jpg|...and put up a fight against Infinite, who had previously overpowered and nearly killed him. Lacile potential explained.PNG|According to Princess Leana, Lacile (Soukyuu no Ariadne) continues to grow stronger as time passes... Imperial Guards Defeated.PNG|...shown when he turns the tides on five powerful members of the Royal Imperial Guard. Liger Zero vs Berserk Fury.png|Ultimate X Zoids (Zoids) such as the Liger Zero (left) and the Berserk Fury (right) posses the Integrated Organoid System, allowing them to learn from past battles, create counter-tactics, and rapidly increase power and speed the longer they fight. Aza Chōbē (Hell’s Paradise Jigokuraku).png|Whether its during the midst of battle or in life, Aza Chōbē (Hell’s Paradise: Jigokuraku) is capable of adapting to whatever situation he is in,... Aza Chōbē's Adaption (Hell’s Paradise Jigokuraku) (5).jpg|...a prime example would be during his fight with a Dōshi, the servants of Lord Tensen,... Aza Chōbē's Adaption (Hell’s Paradise Jigokuraku) (2).jpg|...by continually observing, fighting, and withstanding the man monster's onslaught, he was able to slowly feel and grow his own Tao... Aza Chōbē's Adaption (Hell’s Paradise Jigokuraku) (4).jpg|...to the point he could see the invisible burst-like attacks of the creature... Aza Chōbē's Adaption (Hell’s Paradise Jigokuraku) (1).jpg|...and fully manipulate Tao. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Adaptations Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Galleries Category:Common Powers